


o the Virgins, to Make Much of Time

by DRUNKbird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Action, America, Angst, Asian, Companions, Cool, Cute, Drama, Feels, Gay, High School, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Masks, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Rivals, Samurai, School, Secret Identity, Sweet, Swordsman, Transformation, Wholesome, badass uke, battles, dragon - Freeform, partners, romantic, soft, superhero, thicc, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRUNKbird/pseuds/DRUNKbird
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug-inspired romance of two struggling teenage boys with too much going on.**Heavily based on the universe of Miraculous Ladybug (but no, it's not the same Luca/Luka)*Heavily references o the Virgins, to Make Much of Time, a poem by Robert Herrick.





	o the Virgins, to Make Much of Time

Gather ye roses while you may.

A brown-eyed blond leaned into the seat of Herrick High School’s parking lot. The sun was just beginning to rise, and a few inches of dirty snow lined the sidewalk.  
“It’s already 7:00,” Luca said sleepily. He dreaded entering the school doors and eyed the beaten up backpack which followed him wherever he went.  
Other students had already resolved to drag themselves out of their cars and enter, but not Luca. He was sitting silently in his car contemplating whether he should just get up and go, or if he should call a pretty girl and go fool around. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling on Snapchat.  
“Hey!” Though muffled by the window glass, a stern shout interrupted his searching. There was a white cloud on the car window, but a mitted hand wiped it away so a pair of sharp eyes could stare down at Luca. “Class is starting soon, Luca.” The usually sunny youth rounded his shoulders at the familiar voice. Luca rolled down his window and glared at the gust of cold air which blew in.  
“Jackson, good morning!” Luca smiled an easy smile, then showed Jackson his screen. “ Erica is coming to have fun right now so I can’t go. You should try her too bro.”  
It could have been the biting cold or Luca’s dirty insinuations, but Jackson’s tan skin flushed red. “It’s safer in school right now, and you should enjoy being with your friends in school Luca.” He muttered stiffly.  
Luca only smiled. “Sorry… she’s already here.” The blonde waved and smiled at a slim girl running through the parking lot. Despite the biting cold, she wore only a hoody and a pair of black tights.  
“I barely escaped security!” She shouted. A puff escaped her mouth, and Erica slowed to a walk as she met eyes with Jackson. She smiled at him, “hey Jackson sorry if you had plans with this guy.” Jackson stiffened and shook his head.  
“Then I’ll see you later, Luca.” He huffed. He shouldered his backpack and trudged towards the building.  
Luca rolled up the window and leaned back farther into his seat. With a hand pushing back his hair, he rested a hand on the steering wheel.  
“Why do you suddenly look so gloomy?” Erica inquired cheerily. Another gust of wind blasted the side of Luca’s body as Erica eased herself into his car.  
“Don’t you think Jackson's a little annoying?”  
“Nah, he’s hot as hell.” Luca’s eye twitched at Erica’s reply.  
“What about me?”  
“Just obviously bisexual.” Erica tugged at his jacket sleeve and pressed onto him for a kiss, “Now let’s get going!”  
The engine started and Luca pulled the car out of the parking lot. The destination set to his apartment which was only a few miles away from the high school. The two were unnaturally silent during the drive, Erica simply stared listlessly out the window. Few cars passed by, and the squat concrete buildings of a small town served no entertainment.  
The sun had risen and the world was faded with pinks and blues.  
“Luca,” Erica said quietly. As soon as he halted at a red light, the youth grunted in reply. He was usually quite chatty with girls, but seeing Jackson that morning rubbed him the wrong way. Jackson was a reminder, after all. Erica took his grunt as a signal to continue. She turned to him with an aloof expression that didn’t match her bubbly personality, “I want to tell you something once we get to your room.”  
“If it’s another one of your Akuma rumors I really don’t care.”  
“It’s not a rumor.” The girl bit back sharply. Luca’s attempt to lighten the room was squashed, and an alarm went off in his gut.  
In the last years or so there had been odd, fantastical monsters appearing around the town. Although there were no major casualties yet, many people had been injured and the police couldn’t do anything. Luckily two anonymous fighters had been defeating them, but nobody ever knew when they would arrive. Dragon and Fox were usually quick in Luka’s area, so he wasn’t concerned.  
The rest of the drive continued in silence. When Luca parked outside his apartment building, he grinned and held out his hand for Erica.  
“What is this?” She smiled nervously. The blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. As soon as the door swung open, Luca grabbed her by the hand and rushed her inside.  
He pushed her up against the wall of his bedroom and leaned in for a kiss.  
“Wait.” The smile was gone, but Erica began taking off her clothes. After removing her bra, she shyly folded her hands above her chest. Luca began reaching down, but she nudges his stomach with her knee. “Listen to me.”  
“What?”  
“Look.” As soon as Luca’s eyes met the black butterfly tattoo on her chest, Erica’s pretty face twisted into a horrific smile. Her eyes became slits and her mouth was a black crescent. The darkness of the tattoo began to spread, and the darkened parts of her skin became disfigured.  
“Time to eat!” A garbled and horrific voice tore out of her stomach. Erica’s neck elongated into a writhing tree trunk, atop sat a perfectly polished vanity mirror. Her body remained the same, but her arms and legs were thickened into massive black claws. As the abnormality hunched over, a veil dripped from the top of its mirror. Like an inky black wave, it enveloped the monster's entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a kudo and a comment about what you think will happen next 💞


End file.
